Question: $63.284 + 27 = $
${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${{0.004} + {0.000} = 0.00{4}}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${9}$